


Sweater Weather

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [17]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: :(, Fluff, M/M, Periods, Trans Character, Trans Jack Kelly, can this be angst? Not really, jack is feeling sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Jack Kelly is having a pretty bad day.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> idk why writing about periods is so weird to me bc i get them every month? ALSO IM SO LATE ON THESE & I LITERALLY HATE EVERYTHING I’VE WRITTEN SINCE I GOT BEHIND & U G H  
> Day Seventeen: Sweaters

David Jacobs was famous for his sweaters. Whether it be spring, summer, fall or winter he always wore them. No one really knows why he shows up to school in 80 degree weather with a sweater on, but no one questions it. He wore them over top of his button ups and with khaki’s, sometimes he wore them with sweatpants (if he was feeling a little crazy as Jack put it) and sometimes he wore them with no pants (though only Jack knew that).

Jack Kelly did not appreciate sweaters like his boyfriend did. Jack preferred t-shirts and jeans, occasionally shorts. He wore them year round like David wore his sweaters. Jack would rather wear jackets than a sweater, mostly because it was easier to take off a jacket if he got to hot then it was a sweater. With a sweater it made your hair all staticky and it was weird to start stripping in the middle of class.

But this morning, however; Jack felt terrible. It was a Saturday morning but his boyfriend was not in bed. Jack checked his phone to see that David had texted him saying he had to go to work. He sighed and flopped back down against the pillows. Jack looked around the small room and groaned. His upper body ached and he didn’t want to get up and get breakfast. He didn’t want to anything, even though he knew he should.

Jack forced himself up and out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He groaned again when seeing he had gotten his period. He felt tears rise in his eyes and made no move to wipe them as they blurred his vision.

“Are you serious!” He huffs.

Jack sulks back into the bedroom and flops onto the bed face first. He lays there for a while before his stomach growls and he figures he should eat something so David won’t yell at him later. Jack slowly gets up from the bed and stands in the middle of the room debating whether or not to put on his binder. He soon decides against it, instead reaching for an olive green sweater laying on the desk chair. Jack smiles as he tugs it on, slightly too big for him due to the height difference. 

He really missed David.

—

Jack was laying on the couch, some Netflix show playing in the background as he scrolled through his phone. The apartment door opened and Jack looked away from the Instagram post.

“Hey, Jackie!” David grins cheerfully, “Sorry I had to leave this morning.”

“‘S fine,” Jack replies.

David slips off his shoes and walks into the living room, lifting Jack’a legs up so he can sit down. Jack notices he’s wearing a large red sweater.

“What did you do?” David asks.

“Nothing,” Jack replies, “I ate breakfast and laid around all day.”

“You haven’t had lunch or dinner?” David asks.

“Haven’t felt like doing anything,” Jack replies.

David frowns, “Hey? Is that my sweater?”

Jack looks down at the olive green sweater and grins, “It is.”

David smiles, “Looks good on you.”

“I woke up feelin’ shitty,” Jack says after a few minutes, “And I missed you.”

David grins even wider, “I missed you too,” He then frowns, “I’m sorry you feel shitty.”

“It happens,” Jack shrugs.

“Still sucks,” David mumbles and gets up from his spot to wedge his way in between Jack and the couch. 

“I love you.”

David wraps his arms around Jack’s waist and pulls him into him, “I love you too. Would you like some chicken and rice?”

“Yes please,” Jack instantly replies.

David nods and kisses the back of Jack’s neck before he gets up to make dinner.

“You might not get this sweater back,” Jack calls out to him.

“I better!” David calls back, “It’s my favorite!”

Jack rolls his eyes, “You probably have ten that look just like this!”

He hears David huff, but he finds nothing to rebute the statement with.


End file.
